


The Frisbee Incident

by Frostdraga



Series: University Shenanigans [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Luthor Family, Humor, Is this considered a meet-cute?, Meet-Cute, University AU, best bro lex, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdraga/pseuds/Frostdraga
Summary: Frankly, Lena didn't even know why she was here.'Here' being at her university's Guild Day event, that is, whilst being toasted alive by the sun.She goes back to her dorm with an angel's phone number, though. (And probably some bruises on her back - but let's not focus on that too much.)--A.k.a. This kind of happened to me in university, but it was frankly definitely less fun, and actually somewhat traumatic. If you can't cry about it, might as well make other people laugh (':





	The Frisbee Incident

Frankly, Lena didn’t even know why she was here. 

‘Here’ being one of the many large fields in her university currently running its ‘Guild Day’ event. The sun beat down upon the hundreds of people milling about, either promoting their clubs, joining said clubs, taking pictures, or… walking their dogs? And - was that a _ ferret _on a _leash_??

She grimaced as the guy in front of her stopped abruptly, stooping down to tie his shoelaces right in the middle of the path. The other people around her grumbled and moved around the hazard. She followed suit, huffing quietly when another middle-aged man seemingly popped out of nowhere, asking if she’s heard about Our Merciful and Great Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ.

She smiled politely, babbled something about chopping up carrots at him in Gaeilge, and watched him go ‘oh uhhh’, smile awkwardly, and disappear back into the crowd. Somewhere behind her, someone yelled out something about free slushies over at the astronomy club tent. Some people cheered. At least 6 people ‘yay’d half-heartedly.

Lena huffed, continuing on her circuit around the field. She wiped the sweat from her brow, scowling upwards at the unrelenting sun. She knew she should’ve packed an extra tube of sunblock in her bag. The 5 layers she’d slathered on was hardly enough to keep her pale skin from already turning a lovely cooked-prawn pink.

Her phone beeped and vibrated.

Lena shuffled off the path (like any _ considerate _ person should do) before digging out her phone from her pocket.

**From Baldy Bro**

_ where tf r u _

Lena scowled.

**To Baldy Bro**

_ Where TF are YOU??? I’ve been wandering around this goddamn place for half an hour! _

Lena waited. A minute passed. Her phone beeped again.

**From Baldy Bro**

_ i’m at the logic club??? duh????? _

Lena rolled her eyes. How helpful. Another beep.

**From Baldy Bro**

_ lena listen ok _

_ listen _

**To Baldy Bro**

_Sigh._

_What is it? _

**From Baldy Bro**

_ u remembr my friend clark _

_ his v hot cousin is here _

_ come and see _

_ im like 80% sure she’s at least bi _

**To Baldy Bro**

_ That’s what you said last time.  
_

_Need I remind you that I stained your lovely leather seats with 'Oh-Wait-You're-Gay??' rejected tears?_

**From Baldy Bro**

_ hey man _

_ 65% of the time, im 100% correct _

_ oh shit she’s leaving cOME QUICK _

_ i’ll stall her 4 u _

_ imma be ur wingman ok _

“Goddamn it, Lex,” Lena growled under her breath, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. She managed to take two steps before something nailed her right in her right boob. She winced, hands fumbling to catch whatever it was that hit her.

_ A frisbee..? _

She blinked down, stunned, at the piece of white plastic in her hands.

“KRYPTO NO!”

Lena looked up, just in time to see a large, white, furry body leaping at her. The collision knocked her to the ground, and Lena groaned along with her body. Come tomorrow, she knew she’d be sporting huge, dark bruises on her back and shoulders.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!”

Lena blinked up blearily at the owner of the voice. Something tugged the frisbee from her limp hold, leaving a wet, slobbery lick before retreating.

“I’m so sorry - are you okay? Urgh, of course you’re not okay, what am I saying. You’re not bleeding, are you??”

Golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes swam into her view.

“Am I dead?” Lena croaked out.

“Oh gosh. I - I hope not?” The angel giggled nervously, adjusting her glasses. “Listen, I’m gonna carry you to the medic tent, okay?”

Lena barely managed to mumble out an affirmative, blinking up slowly at the other girl. Something wet nosed at her hand. She looked down. “Fluffy..” She slurred, rubbing her hand on the dog’s head. It panted back at her, mouth curled in a smile around the frisbee, tail thumping happily.

“Okay, yep, let’s go. Krypto, heel.”

Lena felt arms being looped around her shoulders and under her knees, and she squeaked in surprise when the ground vanished beneath her.

_'Wow, holy shit, she's strong,' _her brain helpfully supplied.

Lena must’ve blanked out or dozed off in the minutes between being gathered in the blonde’s arms and arriving at the medical tent, because the next thing she knew, she was being gently deposited on a cot.

“Jesus, Kara.” The voice sounded reprimanding. A woman. Kara? Was that what the angel was called?

“Sorry, ‘Lex,” Kara(?) replied. Krypto sat by Lena’s cot, tucking his muzzle under Lena’s hand, no doubt asking for more pats.

Lex?

As if by magic, her phone beeped in her pocket. Lena groaned softly, trying and failing to use her other hand to fish out her phone from her pocket.

“Here,” Kara’s voice sounded much closer, and Lena could feel her phone leaving her pocket before being deposited into her hand. 

**From Baldy Bro**

_ i tried, but she left :( _

_ lena? _

_ leeeeeenaaaaaaaaa _

_ hello?? _

Lena groaned even louder, letting her phone flop onto her stomach. She didn’t want to deal with this shit right now. A brunette woman stepped into her line of sight, her face half hidden by a blue, disposable face mask.

“Do you want Kara to text or call anyone for you?” An eyebrow was raised at her, brown eyes flicking up at the blonde’s fidgeting. Lena’s pretty sure that all she managed to say were half-form mumbles, but the two must have managed to decipher it anyway, because not even a minute later, Lex was running into the tent, huffing and puffing and wheezing as though he’s never run a single day in his whole life.

And right behind him… Clark Kent?

“Kara?” Clark sounded confused.

Lena blinked. Mostly because of the light the medic was shining into her eyes, but also in confusion. Probably.

“Lena! Are you okay?” Lex stood at the foot of the cot, wringing his hands. “Crap, mom’s gonna kill me.” He tried to run a nervous hand through his previously-flaming red hair, only to feel slick skin instead. He grimaced. Lena sniggered.

“She’ll be fine, save for some bruising on her back, probably.” The medic straightened up and removed the blue face mask. “Alexander,” she nodded at Lena’s brother.

Lex huffed out in relief. “Alexandra,” he replied back, stoically, before cracking into a bright grin. “How’s the thing with Maggie going?”

Their conversation continued as background noise as Lena zeroed in on Kara’s anxious fidgeting.

“Hey, I’m okay,” Lena tried to say as she reached for Kara’s hand. She’s pretty sure it sounded more like ‘’m oaky’. Nevertheless, Kara brightened up a little and clasped Lena’s hand in hers.

“I still feel really bad about it, though. Do you like coffee? I can take you out for coffee, if you want! There’s this place on campus called Noonan’s, and they serve the _best_ hot chocolates with those mini lil marshmallows and they make the sticky buns _ ever_. Ooh, unless you prefer donuts instead? The ones at Noonan’s aren’t as great, but the cafe in the business school building does _ amazing _ ones.” Kara stopped to take a breath.

Lena was vaguely aware of Alex passing a strip of painkillers to Lex, before her older brother herded Clark and Alex out of the tent.

“Okay.”

Kara blinked, closing her mouth soundlessly. A moment passed before she brightened even more. Lena squinted - it was like trying to stare at the sun.

“G-great!” Kara fumbled with Lena’s phone. “Uh, password?”

Lena brought the phone closer to her face.

It unlocked.

Kara cooed in awe.

Taking the phone back, the blonde quickly typed in her contact and called herself, letting the call ring and go into voicemail in her own phone. She passed Lena's phone back to her.

Lena relaxed. She could honestly just lay there forever, staring up (or squinting, as she was doing right now) at this personification of the sun. But, alas.

“Lena?” Lex poked his head back in. “Do you want me to bring you back to your dorm room?”

She didn’t, but the cot was starting to make the bruises on her back hurt, so she nodded silently, clutching her phone close to her heart. Or her boob. Her uninjured boob. The left one.

She didn’t think she said anything out loud, but Kara beamed at her. Maybe she did? Or maybe that’s just Kara’s default expression? There’s no way someone could be that happy all the time, though. Maybe she’s the cause of Kara’s pure, blinding happiness?

A slow blink.

She liked the sound of that.

“Call me whenever you feel like it, okay?” Kara squeezed her hand and stood, making way for Lex. On her other side, Krypto whined loudly in protest before sulkily heeling at Kara’s command.

They left the tent, Lena resting most of her weight on Lex.

“I’m the best wingman ever,” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Lena blinked tiredly, trying not to trip over herself and look like an idiot. She was pretty sure she could feel Kara’s blue eyes staring at her retreating back.

“Nothing!” He chuckled, leading her back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being away for one and a half years? to be honest though, i'll probably vanish for even longer after this fic so hope you liked it
> 
> (i've been through some more fun/kinda traumatic stuff in uni so far though, so i might write that up too)
> 
> remember to kudos if you liked it, and maybe drop a comment to motivate me to not vanish for as long again :'d
> 
> tyvm and remember to eat your veggies and also drink water


End file.
